iOMG: Now or Never
by icarlyfreak
Summary: Taking place right after the kiss, Freddie tells Sam how he feels, but she doesn't believe him. He tries his best to convince her he's not lying and somewhere along the way, kissing occurs. SEDDIE.


**iOMG: Now or Never- ****(This story takes place right after the kiss.)**

_"The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and let it come in."_

_~Morrie Schwartz_

A silence had surrounded them as they both became at a loss for words. Sam tensed up and avoided eye contact with Freddie, who was in total shock. She had previously grabbed him while he was in the middle of kindly talking to her and kissed him quite passionately.

This left them both stunned and speechless.

Freddie wanted to say something, _anything_, but no words could come out. "I..." Then he didn't know what else to say.

Sam loosened up a bit and looked quickly at Freddie, almost in regret. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Freddie was still extremely confused about the situation at hand. However, he managed out, "It's cool." His eyes darted to the side as he replayed the kiss in his confused mind.

Little did they know, Carly was watching them through the window. She had seen Sam kiss Freddie, and she was watching the awkward aftermath. She wanted one of her friends to just speak up. The silence wasn't going to help them hold a relationship at all.

Sam slowly started to walk past Freddie after she realized no one was going to say anything. She wanted to remove herself from the situation. It was obvious to her that Freddie didn't feel the same way back, and that didn't make her happy that she put her feelings out there one bit.

"Sam..." Freddie said with a shakey voice.

She stopped walking, but didn't turn around to look at him. "What?" She sounded a bit irritated. She just wanted to get away from the humiliation as quick as possible.

"Um, why did you just kiss me?" He wasn't fully aware of why he asked that question. For some reason, he just didn't want her to leave.

Sam spun around slowly. She shrugged and stared at Freddie. "If you don't know why I just did that then you're a complete idiot."

"Well, I think I may know why you did that, but it doesn't make much sense to me."

Sam crossed her arms across her chest. "Enlighten me, Benson."

"You like _me_, not Brad?" He asked, slightly afraid of the answer. This could change everything and sometimes things don't end up working out the way they were supposed to.

Sam shook her head, her curls bouncing side and side. "You're so stupid. I don't like you, I _love_ you."

"Really?" His eyes widened. "I'm just really shocked right now."

"I see that. Look, just forget I did anything, okay? Just forget that I kissed you and showed you how I felt."

Over in the window, Carly couldn't believe what was happening. There was no way she would let them just forget this. Sam loves Freddie. That doesn't happen everyday.

"Sam, how can I forget this? I can't forget this. I won't forget this." He took a step closer to her.

"I already know that you love Carly, so it doesn't matter how I feel. I've loved you for a long time now, but I think I can get over it. At least, I hope I can."

Freddie took a deep breath. "No, Sam, it's not Carly that I love."

"Well, it certainly isn't me." She muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "Sam," He said, taking another step closer to her, "It's you."

She backed away from him. "You hate me, Freddie. You hate me. I don't need you to pretend you love me back, okay? I don't need your sympathy." And with that she walked swiftly out of the courtyard and into the study lounge.

She was desperate to get out, but she was locked in. She stood still for a second and then saw movement to her right. She looked over and saw Carly crounched under the window.

"Hey, Sam. How's your project going?" Carly smiled and stood up.

Sam frowned. "You were watching me and Freddie, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was. I didn't mean to spy on you, though. And Sam, you can't just forget about your feelings for-"

"I gotta go." Sam said, running out of the lounge as Freddie left the courtyard.

Freddie turned to Carly. "How do I react to that? She kissed me, tells me she loves me, and then doesn't believe me when I say I love her too? What kind of jacked up, reverse psychology is that?"

Carly sighed and spoke sincerely, "I think she doesn't believe you because you loving her came out of left-field. No one saw that coming."

"Well, no one saw her loving _me_ coming either."

"This is true. Just go talk to her." Carly said, pushing him towards the door. "Straighten things out. Explain your feelings a little more. Go." She said, giving him a final shove out of the room.

Then Brad walked in. He was about to go check on MoodFace, but he had just seen Sam running through the hallway. "Hey, Carly."

"Oh, hey, Brad." She smiled at him.

"Is Sam okay? I just saw her running down the hallway."

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. You know, she's just getting her exercise. Well, your project isn't gonna finish itself." She said awkwardly.

"Actually, my project is done."

"Well mine's not." She replied, running out of the room.

...

Sam had no clue where to hide. She planned on laying low until all the school doors were unlocked. She walked into an unoccupied classroom and sat down at a desk. It was dark and she let the peacefulness sink in. She closed her eyes and hoped she would open them and be un-in-love.

"Sam?"

She opened her eyes and Freddie was standing in the door way of the unlit class room. She stood up, getting ready to make another run for it, if necessary.

"Sam, please don't walk out this time. I get why you don't believe me, but hear me out. I do love you."

"Maybe we're just too young for love."

"Well, I'm sure my mom will agree with that. But, Sam, listen to me, okay? I never even knew I had these feelings for you. I know me loving you back seems random and untrue, but it is true. And these feelings I didn't know I had inside of me were telling me to kiss you back. I was just too surprised to do that, though." He stopped talking and the room fell silent.

"Well..." Sam started to say, trailing off after looking in Freddie's eyes. She took a step forward. "I'm sorry, but I love you too much to let you fool me."

Freddie let out a groan. "Stop being so stubborn. You put your feelings out in the open and I put mine out there too. I'm not lying about being in love with you. I really feel what I feel. I'm just as shocked as you are. I felt something amazing when you kissed me earlier, and I cant get it out of my head." He sighed and took her hands in his. "Please believe me, Sam."

She looked down at their intertwined hands and her heart was beating faster than usual.

_It was now or never. _

She has the chance to be in a relationship with the guy she's in love with. She really couldn't think of a good reason as to why he would be lying about his sudden feelings for her. He knows better than to mess with her like that. Sam blinked a few times before taking a small step towards Freddie.

"I believe you." She said quietly. She couldn't even recognize her own voice. It was small and shakey. She took a deep breath and then exhaled as she prepared to ask him a question. "Can you kiss me back this time? I don't want to feel like a fool again."

He nodded and whispered, "No problem."

He leaned down until his lips met hers. She immediately responded, and it was the first time both of their eyes were closed during one of their kisses.

Freddie's hands rested on Sam's waist and her hands were gently placed on his firm shoulders. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was kissing the love of her life. His hands stayed on her hips, but he pulled her closer, kissing her over and over again.

She smiled at this, breaking the kiss.

Freddie seemed relieved that there was no tension between them like he feared there would be.

"So, do you maybe want to go out sometime?" He asked her.

A smile stayed on her face as she replied. "You're asking me out?"

He nodded shyly.

Sam tried to hide her smile. She hated being so obviously happy by this. "Okay, sure. But I pick the place, the day, and the time. All you have to do is explain to your mom why you're going out all alone with a female."

Freddie's happiness disappeared. "Aw, man. How am I supposed to tell my mom that we love each other?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but however you plan to do it, I'm sure it will be utterly hilarious."

"Yeah, yeah. Make jokes, but what if my mom doesn't let us be together?"

"Who cares what she says about us. I'll teach her a lesson if I need to. She can't stop me from being with you. She's not the boss of me. I'm the boss of me. And if you're mom has a problem with you and me-"

Freddie let out a small laughed and pulled Sam in a hug. "Okay, let's stop talking about my mom and her craziness. I think we should go tell Carly."

"Fine." Sam groaned.

They turned around to walk to the classroom where Carly was supposed to be, but Carly had the door ajar and she was watching Sam and Freddie in complete amazement. She had seen and heard everything. She slowly opened the door all the way. "I was just admiring the... wood. It really brings out the... the door handle."

"Carly, what did you just see?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Alright, I saw you guys totally being all mushy with each other. I'm really happy for you both."

"You saw us... kissing?" Sam asked, almost speechless.

Carly nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I guess I'll leave you two alone."

Sam and Freddie exchanged flirty glances as Carly left, shutting the door. She suddenly opened it again and whisper shouted, "There's a chaperone coming this way. She's checking all the rooms to see if any students are trying to escape from the windows like they did last year. I don't think she'll like it if she finds you both making out in here."

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand. "We'll finish where we left off later."

"Sure thing." Sam said, leading Freddie out of the dark class room.

_"Trying to make someone fall in love with you is almost as pointless as trying to control who you fall in love with."_

_~brainiac69_

**Review? It'd appreciate it. :)**


End file.
